The disclosed concepts relate to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a solder ball of a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor package is provided to implement an integrated circuit chip to be suitable for use in an electronic appliance. Typically, in a semiconductor package, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and bonding wires or bumps are used to electrically connect the semiconductor chip to the printed circuit board. With the development of the electronic industry, electronic products have increasingly demanded high performance, high speed, and compact size. In order to cope with this trend, there have been developed numerous stacking methods such as a plurality of semiconductor chips being stacked on a single substrate or a package being stacked on another package.